Juego apasionado
by girl.black
Summary: -Hoy me lo voy a pasar bien, Alice. Me voy a soltar la melena. –Dije sin saber que mis palabras se volverían en mí contra el lunes a primera hora de la mañana. ¡Me había acostado con mi nuevo jefe! TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_ -Hoy me lo voy a pasar bien, Alice. Me voy a soltar la melena. –Dije sin saber que mis palabras se volverían en mí contra el lunes a primera hora de la mañana. ¡Me había acostado con mi nuevo jefe! TODOS HUMANOS.

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stepheni Meyer. Yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos.**_

* * *

_Juego apasionado._

* * *

-Hoy me lo voy a pasar bien, Alice. Me voy a soltar la melena. –Le dije a mi mejor amiga cuando entramos en la discoteca y nos dirigíamos al ropero a dejar el abrigo y los bolsos.

-Yo he quedado con Jasper en el sillón rojo, pero no sé donde está. –Dijo buscando el sillón rojo y muy pronto asintió y se fue directa a ese sillón sin decirme nada y dejándome sola en mitad de la discoteca.

Decidí ir a la barra a pedir algo para beber. Busqué un sitio libre y me fui directa al sitio antes de que alguien me lo quitase. Me apoyé en la barra y esperé a que algún camarero me atendiese, no tuve que esperar mucho.

-Hola, preciosa. –Dijo uno que ponía en su camiseta que se llamaba Mike. -¿Te pongo algo? –Me dieron ganas de decir que no, pero me callé, supongo que sería lo mejor.

-Ems…Coca-cola con ron. –Dije intentando sonar lo más normal posible y no desesperada por alejarme de la barra como estaba.

-Claro, ahora mismo te lo pongo. –Dijo alejándose a ponerme lo que había pedido. Después de unos minutos volvió con mi bebida. Yo saqué el dinero del bolsillo de la falda.

-Eh, preciosa. –Dijo intentado llamar mi atención. –Ya te ha pagado la bebida ese chico de ahí. –Dijo señalando con la cabeza a un chico alto, con el pelo color cobre y despeinado, con unos preciosos ojos verdes y un cuerpo de escándalo. Realmente estaba buenísimo.

-Vale. Gracias. –Dije cogiendo mi bebida y acercándome al chico.

-Hola. Gracias por pagarme la bebida. –Dije sonriéndole.

-De nada. –Dijo con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi corazón se parase unos minutos para luego latir con más fuerza. –Soy Edward. –Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Encantada, yo soy Bella. –Dije tendiéndole la mano. Pero él la ignoró e hizo un gesto más español, me dio dos besos.

-Bonito nombre. ¿Y qué haces aquí sola?

-He venido con una amiga, pero ella me ha dejado plantada para irse con su novio o ligue o lo que quieran que sean. –Dije mientras me tocaba el flequillo intentando peinarlo, pero creo que lo ponía peor por momentos.

-¿Y tú no tienes novio o ligue o lo que sea? –Dijo imitando mis palabras, consiguiendo que sonriese.

-No. Nunca he tenido mucha suerte en el amor. ¿Y tú?

-No. Acabo de terminar una relación de unos cuantos años. –Fui a abrir la boca pero él me calló hablando él antes. –No digas que lo sientas ni nada por eso, lo mejor que pude hacer fue terminar esa relación.

-Pues espero que a partir de ahora te vaya mejor en el amor. –Le dije con la sonrisa más sincera que pude darle.

-Y yo. Pero algo me da que voy a tener mucha suerte. –Me dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

"_Hoy me lo voy a pasar bien, Alice. Me voy a soltar la melena."_ De repente mis palabras me vinieron de repente a mi cabeza. La Bella de todos los días vería a Edward como un chico guapo, inalcanzable para una chica como ella, pero la Bella de hoy, no.

-¿Bailamos? –Le dije mientras me mordía el labio y jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo.

-Claro. –Dijo poniendo nuestras bebidas en una mesa cercana y cogiéndome de la mano para llevarme a la pista de baile.

En la pista de baile nos pusimos en el medio, más o menos. Había mucha gente, cosa que nos hacia estar pegados, claramente me ayudaba ese pequeño detalle. Me puse dándole la espalda a Edward y empecé a mover mis caderas al compás de la música, poco a poco me iba acercando a su miembro. Él me puso las manos en las caderas haciendo que parase.

-Eres una niña mala, ¿no? –Dijo en mi oído.

-Sólo lo soy si tú quieres que lo sea. –Dije dándome la vuelta y mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Antes de que ninguno de los dos dijese nada nos estábamos besando con dureza, nuestras lenguas jugaban juntas y mis manos recorrían su pecho mientras que las suyas me tocaban el culo.

-Ems…Edward… -Dije alejándome un poco e intentando respirar bien. –Estamos en la mitad de una discoteca.

-Tienes razón. –Dijo mientras me cogía de la mano y empezaba a caminar. Después de unos minutos caí que nos dirigíamos al baño. Por suerte los baños de esta discoteca eran unisex. No había mucha gente en el baño por lo que entramos en el primero que vimos libre.

-Aquí mejor. –Dije mientras comenzaba a besarle y le desabotonaba la camiseta.

-Mucho mejor. –Dijo besando mi cuello y metiendo sus manos por debajo de mi vestido haciendo que mi respiración se acelerase y antes de que me diese cuenta me había arrancado el tanga haciendo que gimiese. –Esto me lo quedo de recuerdo. –Dijo antes de acariciar con sus manos mi sexo.

-Edward, estamos en un sitio público, no estamos para jueguecitos. Por favor ya. –Dije mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón y sacaba su miembros bien duro.

-Como quieras princesa. –Dijo mientras me subía el vestido y me cogía por la cintura y me apoyaba en la pared. Antes de que me diese tiempo a reaccionar ya me había metido su miembro por completo. -¿Tomas la píldora, no?

-Sí, tranquilo. –Dije con la respiración agitada.

Empezó a moverse. Al principio lo hacía despacio, con cuidado pero yo le pedía más y acabamos haciendo con fuerza, no pude evitar soltar algún gemido y él, la verdad, es que tampoco.

-Córrete, nena. –Dijo con voz ronca. Y justo en ese momento los dos nos corrimos a la vez.

-Ha sido...perfecto. –Dije colocándome el vestido.

-Más que perfecto. –Dijo saliendo del baño y parándose en el espejo para darse un rápido vistazo. Yo, en cambio, me paré para colocarme mi desastroso pelo.

-Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa… -Dijo apoyado en una pared esperando a que terminase de arreglarme.

-Lo siento. No puedo, tengo que irme con mi amiga.

-Bueno toma mi número y llámame. –Dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y de salir del baño.

-Edward. –Le llamé antes de que se fuese. –Te llamaré mañana. –Le dije después de tirarle un beso y de pasar por delante de él para buscar a Alice. La encontré en la barra, con un simple movimiento de cabeza entendió que me quería ir de la discoteca.

* * *

_**¿Qué os pareció? Bueno actualizo sin nada de tiempo. Espero rewiers.**_


	2. Encuentro

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer. Yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos.**_

* * *

_Juegos apasionados._

* * *

Entré en el edificio, como todas las mañanas desde hacía dos meses. Me dirigí al ascensor para ir a la octava planta, que era donde estaba mi "despacho", por así decirlo, aunque no era un despacho lógicamente. Yo soy una simple periodista más, seguramente de las que menos reputación tenían ahora mismo, pero poco a poco me la iba ganando con reportajes y artículos de información general.

Pulsé el botón del ascensor y segundos después las puertas se abrieron. Le di al botón en el que estaba el ocho. Mientras esperaba que el ascensor llegase a mi planta me miré en el espejo y me peine un poco, y me eché gloss. Cuando salí del ascensor vi a Jessica, no es que me caiga bien pero tampoco mal, tenemos una relación extraña.

-Hola, Jessica. –Le dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Bella! –Dijo ella con un entusiasmo fingido. -¿Has visto al nuevo jefe? –Dijo haciendo que me parase y me acordase de que hoy, lunes, venía el nuevo jefe. Seguro que era un viejo amargado y verde, que era solitario y no le caía bien a nadie.

-No, la verdad es que no. –Dije parándome para que me contase como era, aunque no me importase mucho.

-¡Es guapísimo! Tiene el pelo de color cobre y despeinado, unos ojazos verdes y una sonrisa preciosa. –Dijo casi dando saltitos.

-La verdad es que no me imaginaba que fuese así. –Dije más para mí misma que para ella. –Bueno, adiós.

-Ah, Bella. –Dijo Jessica haciendo que me diese la vuelta.- Nos quiere conocer uno por uno. Él ha hecho el horario, a ti te toca a las cinco. –_Genial,_ soy la última.

-De acuerdo. –Dije antes de dirigirme a mi mesa.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Miré el reloj. Al fin eran las cinco de la tarde, una rápida entrevista con el nuevo jefe y me iría directa a mi casa, para ponerme el pijama tumbarme en el sofá y comer helado de chocolate hasta que me durmiese. Mis lunes suelen ser así, pero me gustan, es como una tradición.

Cogí mi bolso y el abrigo y me dirigí hacia el despacho del nuevo jefe, di dos golpes en la puerta y más tarde escuché un _"adelante"_ de una preciosa voz aterciopelada que me sonaba y no sabía de qué.

Entré en el despacho cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Me dirigí al escritorio sin mirar al jefe, la verdad es que en momentos así me volvía bastante tímida, y me senté en una silla en frente de él.

-¿Eres Isabella Swan, no? –Dijo sin mirarme y mirando, lo que supongo que sería mi curriculum, le reconocí al instante.

-Sí, pero prefiero Bella. –Dije maldiciendo todo lo que se me pasó por la cabeza el sábado.

-Bella. ¿Bella? –Dijo mirándome por primera vez y apareciendo una sonrisa en su cara. -¿Trabajas aquí? –Dijo más que alucinando.

-Sí, y por lo visto tú eres mi nuevo jefe. –Dije con una risita nerviosa.

-Sí. –Dijo metiendo los papeles en un cajón. -¡Qué casualidad! Bueno y cuéntame un poco que haces aquí.

-Pues soy una simple periodista más, la verdad. No hace mucho que he terminado la carrera y no era de las que mejores notas sacaba en la carrera, por lo que no tengo mucha ayuda, me lo tengo que ganar todo. Pero suelo hacer artículos o pequeños reportajes sin mucha importancia.

-¿Artículos y pequeños reportajes? –Preguntó curioso. -¿Cómo cuales?

-El último que hice fue el de la manera que tienen los estudiantes de secundaria de sobrevivir y hacerse un hueco entre sus compañeros. La gran mayoría son aceptados pero otros muchos no, simplemente es mala suerte la que tienen esa minoría. –Dije acordándome de algunos casos de los que me informé para hacer el reportaje.

-Interesante. –Dijo más para él mismo que para mí. –Quiero que para este número hagas uno del amor.

-¿Del amor? –Este tío estaba loco. -¿Qué quieres que ponga?

-Lo que se siente cuando estás enamorado y si quieres poner experiencias personales mejor. –Dijo mirándome fijamente.

-De acuerdo. ¿Eso es todo?

-Sí. Ya te puedes ir. –Cogí mi bolso y mi abrigo de la silla de al lado y salí del despacho. Me dirigí al ascensor. _Genial_, ocupado. Tendría que esperar.

-Ocupado. –Dijo una voz detrás de mí unos segundos después.

-Sí. –Me dio tiempo a decir antes de que el ascensor se abriese. –Ya no. –Dije con una risita.

Entramos los dos en el ascensor, nos pusimos en paredes opuestas, pero ninguno de los dos quitaba la vista del otro, ¿dónde había quedado la Bella tímida? Antes de que me quisiese dar cuenta las puertas ya se habían abierto en mi planta.

-Bueno, hasta mañana. –Le dije con una sonrisa.

Una mano me cogió por la muñeca y me hizo acercarme a él. -¿Cómo te vas a tu casa? –Preguntó demasiado cerca de mi cara.

-Andando, claro. –Le dije intentando concentrándome para no besarle.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa en coche?

-No hace falta, gracias. –Le dije antes de que él posase sus labios en los míos y me besase.

-Yo creo que sí que hace falta. –Dijo mientras le daba al botón del ascensor para que se bajase hasta el aparcamiento.

Minutos después se abrieron la puerta del ascensor y de la mano me llevó hasta su coche, un precioso volvo plateado, ni punto de comparación con el mío. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto, demasiado caballeroso, era como si se hubiese colado en esta época por una máquina del tiempo o algo parecido.

-¿Dónde vives? –Dijo cuando estábamos saliendo del aparcamiento.

-En la calle Mayor. –Le dije sin darle demasiada información, puede que era con el chico con el que me había liado una simple noche, pero también era mi jefe y quieras que no eso te corta bastante a la hora de parecer normal con una persona.

Después, de aproximadamente unos veinte minutos nos encontrábamos aparcados debajo de mi casa y antes de que pudiese reaccionar él salió del coche y antes de que me pudiese dar cuenta me volvió a abrir la puerta, pero ahora para que saliese.

-Gracias. –Dije casi en un susurro.

-¿Vives sola? –Preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Sí.

-¿Puedo subir?

-Claro. –Dije dirigiéndome al portal y buscando las llaves en mi bolso. Segundos después ya estábamos entrando en mi portal y minutos más tarde entrando por la puerta de mi apartamento.

-¿Quieres algo? –Le pregunté mientras dejaba mi abrigo encima de una silla y me daba la vuelta para mirarlo.

-No, sólo quería decirte una cosa. –Dijo mientras se sentaba en un sofá y me señalaba que yo me sentase a su lado.

-Lo del sábado fue inolvidable. –Empezó a hablar. –No me lo pasaba tan bien desde hace mucho tiempo, y la verdad, saber que soy tu jefe me anima a seguir con el juego.

-¿Juego? ¿Qué juego? –Algo me había perdido y no sabía el qué.

-Bella, quiero que seamos amigos y cuando los dos necesitemos algo de placer lo tendremos con el otro y si uno de los dos se enamora de otra persona el juego se acabaría. ¿Te parece bien? –Lo estuve pensando durante unos minutos, la verdad es que me apetecía y mucho aceptar ese trato, pero la idea de tener sexo con mi jefe me daba un poco de miedo, pero la tentación pudo al deber.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé. Tardo mucho en actualizar y son muy cortas pero es que realmente no tengo tiempo para más. Me fastidia un montón esto pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Si no es una cosa es otra, pero el caso es que no puedo actualizar muy seguido =(

_Bueno gracias por las rewiers y las alerttas y favoritos. Sois lo mejor :D_


End file.
